Episode 17
This is the fifth episode of season two of chess legends. Arances Legends automatically travelling to the demon world but he forgot two persons who was still outside. That result into panic of those two, but Mante Legends tells Adjaua Legends to shoot them using a communication arrow. He aim it straight and successfully dodge them with an alert. Steve Legends will ask question of what's happen and he accepted to stay the city. 'Events' *The first appearance of Masangay Legends *Melancholic, Rhapsody and Root Wounds have been introduced. *Carwash Sea has been accidentally introduced and explored because someone call him. *Arances Legends defeats Masangay Legends using that pieces and he make his first win for the first time. *Nine Knight reaches Level 4. *Adjaua Legends uses communication arrow on them but dodged, the effect is still active so they can communicate. *Mante Legends and Masangay Legends finally meet again. *Masangay Legends question about the residences of their house, the whereabouts of his real father, and request for his contact but Mante Legends don't sure his contact number. *Steve Legends and Nortis Legends is staying in tavern for duel training. 'Prologue' Adjaua Legends uses Communication Shot on them but dodge manually. Steve Legends was burst of shouting on the hitter, but Adjaua Legends using his bow as mic and says "In your back". Two of them turn to the back and he hear something from this arrow. Mante Legends making an announcement that he'll go for himself with Adjaua Legends and Arances Legends but the real is Nortis Legends and Steve Legends was victim by Yewas Legends phobia. In flashback, Mante Legends see them calling his name with the exception of Adjaua Legends. Adjaua Legends can't terrified Yewas Legends because of the power of his family name. Also Arances Legends don't know Yewas Legends yet. As he testified is to stay to the tavern, keep training and he will return if there's okay on their expedition. And Steve Legends accepted that condition to stay until they return. Adjaua Legends and Mante Legends are talking but they can't concentrate the strategy so Adjaua Legends question first about "To infiltrate the demon and looking for Fatima Legends" Arances Legends is join the conversation that there's the time that demons are never make them alive, they eat them immediately that leads of shock of the two. So Mante Legends ask Adjaua Legends if he had to use another communication arrow. Adjaua Legends is preparing however he don't know the demon territory yet. Mante Legends is twitch of his observation, there's the person who shout and said Jayvees many times there. But Mante Legends doesn't here but Arances Legends sees an alert there bunch of sky motorcycle however Mante Legends doesn't want to kill them all, he tries to questioning them using a vintage microphone. "Are you Jayvees? Mike wants to talk to you?" a man says. Then Mante Legends answer the question and he admit that's him. "Lowering the ship and come out to us." another man says, Arances Legends lowers the ship and taking the anchor on the water, Mante Legends and his maneuvers are outside now. A person sitting in the wooden bench while smoking and turn to Mante Legends and walk to him for the talk. His name is Masangay Legends (Mike Masangay). Arances Legends suddenly declares a battle for once because he want to be stronger and worth to join against those demons. Then Masangay Legends accept but Arances Legends told him that he is the body of the barbarian. All people shock including Mante Legends and Adjaua Legends. Masangay Legends is admit that he is the one so he made up battle with Arances Legends here comes the battle. 'Game' Arances Legends is now making a random pieces, he told Adjaua Legends and Mante Legends to borrow all pieces and combine to random because he make up a test. Masangay Legends choose three from the randoms with his three pieces are not being encountered. Mante Legends making them a good luck call. 'Opening Game' Arances Legends uses his move as parliamentary conflict and some other watching the fight. Masangay Legendsd found this interesting and he tell Arances Legends about he make his last game because he retired to chess. Mante Legends understand it well so Arances Legends accept his wish to be retired. 'Middle Game' Masangay Legends make a good game and much of that he prepare his combo on Arances Legends hole that make a shock and moans. Arances Legends spare a good chance to intercept Masangay Legends base. Arances Legends has a light chance to reach the fortress and he substitute that level 3 pieces that is going to be level 4. 'End Game' Masangay Legends was shock and terrified his biggest mistake, Arances Legends attack the guard and he reach the fortress of level 3 pieces. Some pieces from Mansangay Legends reaches to the fortress and threatens Arances Legends on it but he spill his attack to Masangay Legends using evolve pieces. Masangay Legends don't know how to do and he got no choice to be get beaten by him. 'Epilogue' Mante Legends and Adjaua Legends is now in ship are now ready to take about Yewas Legends louder. Arances Legends sense Masangay Legends who got victimized by Yewas Legends along of all the persons reside in the carwash island. Adjaua Legends has the great idea is to infiltrate to see Fatima Legends and Adjaua Legends making his ambush to shoot every demon plus Arances Legends will prepare Blueprints power to mesmerizing them all in hell. And Mante Legends prepare his club to slash and slug the demons he encountered. Mante Legends question if what if there demon leaders there. Adjaua Legends replied and he says we must defeat Supremo first, the demon lord. Because he is the one who responsible to controlling them. The ship rise again and ready to adventure to the demon island.Mante Legends and Adjaua Legends with Arances Legends already abroad Steve Legends and Adjaua Legends got bored because they're left by the ship. And Steve Legends "Son of a bitch! Why Arances forgot us?". "Because he fear that you have been slain" Nortis Legends replied. "Slain! What was you supposed to be?". Steve Legends replies. "Just find the fugitive that surrounds us. Then we make a question to them." Nortis replies and close down. They are reaches to the tavern that there's underground cave on it. He requested a room with underground cave for training. He suggest to bed in underground cave, the tavern keeper suggest to make a TV, Table and other furnitures. Steve Legends agree then the keeper calls his servant to prepare some furnitures to them including bed, tv and table. So Steve Legends and Nortis Legends celebrating their relaxation in the city. In the underground cave Steve Legends make a duel for Nortis Legends so they begin the duel but they stopSteve Legends and Nortis Legends in the Underground Cave Tavern. They encountered an attractive strange lady look like a princess wielding her bladeGaharol Legends silhouette appearance. Steve Legends bravely talking to the girl, and this episode ends here with the confrontation of the princess and the two adventurers who stay in the inn. 'References' Category:Episode Category:Balhikor Arc